Snow
by Anasatsia98
Summary: In which an awkward teen catches the eye of the school fuckboy. "You're wearing a skirt and t-shirt to shovel?" "You're giving me an opinion I didn't ask for?"
1. Tirsdag

_Tirsdag_

 _20:32_

Elisabeth let out a hiss as she bit into the dumpling, burning her tongue and the roof of her mouth. Fanning her mouth, Elisabeth tried to chew as quickly as she could, her attention on the redhead's face as she ranted about her boyfriend's absence.

"Beth, are you even listening?" Eva exclaimed, her patience wearing thin as she watched her friend's eyes water.

"Ja, ja. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect this to be so hot!" Elisabeth explained, now fanning her open mouth before reaching for the cup of water next to her, "Could you warn me next time, I know you eat these more often than I do."

Eva giggled before giving her friend a nod, "Sure."

"Anyway," Elisabeth gave a small cough, "So, Jonas has been saying he's been hanging out with Elias recently?"

"Ja," Eva nodded, shifting on her bed and fixing the computer screen to have a better view of Elisabeth, "Like, after class today, Isak and him both went to Elias's."

"Okay…" Elisabeth drawled, searching her friend's face to see if this was something that was really bothering her. It was. "I don't see what the problem is; I came to your house after class today."

Eva groaned, annoyed that Elisabeth didn't seem to understand what she saying. Elisabeth, on the other hand, raised her eyebrow at Eva and took another bite of her dumpling, smiling contently when it didn't burn the inside of her mouth.

"But when I called him, it said his phone was off." Eva said and Elisabeth rolled her eyes.

"He's probably hanging out with his friends. If you're so uncomfortable with the idea of Jonas at Elias's, why don't you just call Isak. Didn't you say that he went with Jonas?" Elisabeth suggested, looking away from her computer screen to finish the rest of her math homework. She didn't even bother to look back up when she heard the familiar ringing, knowing that it was most likely Isak. Well, speak of the Devil.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hi." The three friends greeted, Eva and Elisabeth taking a moment to change their conversation.

"What's up?" Isak asked the two girls.

"Nothing special, really."

"Finishing math." Eva and Elisabeth responded, Elisabeth holding up her paper.

"Are you with Jonas?" Eva immediately asked and Elisabeth sighed. She sometimes worried about Eva's and Jonas's relationship because of the lack of trust Eva had for Jonas. Sure, Jonas was attractive and sorta popular with the ladies, but that didn't mean he was going to leave Eva for another girl, and for some reason, Eva couldn't get that thought through her head.

"No, not now." Isak shook his head.

"Weren't you going to Elias's?" Eva questioned, and Elisabeth put down her worksheet to look at the two.

"Yeah, but that was a while ago." Isak said and Eva gave a slight nod.

"Did you see Sara's picture? I think she got fake lashes." She quickly changed the subject and Elisabeth and Isak looked at her with wide eyes.

"No!" Isak exclaimed, and Elisabeth immediately opened her Facebook page, scrolling down her feed to find the picture Eva was talking about.

Elisabeth laughed, quickly covering her mouth, "Oh gosh, she totally did!

"Have you heard they started their bus already?" Isak said and Elisabeth frowned as a forlorn look crossed Eva's face at the mention. Isak didn't seem to pick up on that before continuing, "One month into high school and they started their bus."

"With who?" Eva asked and Isak shrugged.

"With Rodrigues maybe, they're calling themselves Pepsi Max."

"Makes sense," Elisabeth said and the two looked at her, "It's a sugar-free drink, and, as far as I'm concerned, those girls are anything but sweet."

Eva gave a soft laugh and Isak and Elisabeth looked at each other, not knowing what to say to her since they've said everything they could. Elisabeth bit her nail as and motioned her head for Isak to say something, knowing that Eva might be more lenient with him. Even though Eva and Elisabeth were best friends, more like sisters, sometimes what Elisabeth had to say wasn't what Eva wanted to hear.

"You know you can just talk to her, right?" Isak said and Eva looked down, not wanting to meet Isak's eyes, "She doesn't bite."

Suddenly, Eva's face turned away from the camera and a soft smile crossed it, "Jonas is here. I have to go."

"What are you gonna do?" Isak asked, playfully and Eva gave him a wink, causing Elisabeth to laugh.

"Be safe." Elisabeth called before saying goodbye to her friends and closing the lid to her computer.

Sighing, she placed her computer on the floor and stared at the door across from her. The whole idea of the buses concerned her. She didn't want to be placed on the Loser bus, but she didn't want to be on a bus with people she couldn't stand. Running her hand through her wavy brown hair, Elisabeth pursed her lips before pulling out her phone.

 _you up?_

 _ **ja. What's up?**_

 _do you have a bus?_

When she got no response, Elisabeth nodded to herself and bit her lip.

 _okay, thanks._

* * *

 ** _Elisabeth is played by Hailee Steinfeld (looks from The Edge of Seventeen)_**

 **Her name is pronounced:**

 **Eh-lisa-bet**


	2. Onsdag

_Onsdag_

 _11:30_

Elisabeth sat across from Eva as the two worked on completing their school work. Scratching her nose, Elisa looked at her chemistry homework, confused on to find the molecular compound of NaCl and SCl. Twirling her pencil in between her fingers, Elisabeth sighed and looked up at Eva to see if she had started on the chemistry homework. However, when she looked up, Elisa noticed that Eva was looking at the table on the other side of the room. More specifically, she was looking at Ingrid.

Smiling softly, Elisabeth reached across the table and took Eva's hand in her own, giving it a tight squeeze and causing Eva to look at her.

"Isak is right, you know." Elisa said and Eva gave her a sad smile, "You can go up and talk to her."

"Hi!" A loud voice shouted next to Elisa's ear and she jumped in surprise, letting go of Eva's hand as she whipped around to look at the two people behind her. She could hear Eva's soft giggles from behind her and turned to shoot her friend a glare before facing the two.

"Hi." Elisa said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at them.

"Will you guys be at the show?" The girl asked brightly, and Elisa shared a quick confused look with Eva, "We're from the theater group, and we want to have, well, the two of you!"

Elisabeth couldn't help but give a smile as she watched Eva's eyes light up at the thought of someone wanting her in their bus. Elisa, however, was in no way going to join a theater group. The amount of drama that was in a theater group was going to be more annoying than fun, and to spend three years in that… Elisa blinked away the thoughts.

Eva quietly cleared her throat and dropped her smile, "What do you do at the theater group?"

Elisa watched with a raised eyebrow as the two teen turned and look at each other before chanting and ending with a purr. Trying to hide her shock at the two, Elisa gave them a smile that must've looked odd considering that she was biting her lip to try and stop the laughter that was bubbling up inside her.

"We have a pre-party tomorrow. Are you going to the party?" The girl asked and Elisa shared a look with Eva.

"No…" Elisa said slowly while Eva lightly shook her head. Elisa watched as the girl's once warm eyes suddenly turned cold and her voice grew harsh.

"You have to," The girl exclaimed, "Everyone will go! You're a first year. This is when you'll lay the foundation for your social future for the next three years! Wake up!" Elisa gave the girl a questioning look as she snapped her fingers in her face. A slow smile grew on the girl's face and Elisa scoffed, theater kids. "But if you want to be at the pre-party, add me on Facebook. Argentina…"

Elisa didn't even bother to listen to the rest of her name. There was no way she was going to be joining a bus with a person who could switch her emotions like that. It seemed too fake, it felt too fake, and Elisa was exhausted from the attitude the girl gave her less than two minutes ago.

Argentina gave the two girls in front of her a smile before turning around and heading towards another girl, most likely to give her the same spiel. Turning to face Eva, Elisa raised her eyebrow.

"You can't want to join a bus like that, can you?" Elisa asked and gaped when she saw a pondering look on Eva's face.

"Ja, but..." Eva began but stopped herself when she caught a glimpse of the look Elisa was giving her.


End file.
